An Overabundance of Holiday Cheer
by 1lostone
Summary: I don't know who keeps giving Q books about the holidays, but he ireally/i likes to mess with these two boys.   Sequel to Matchmaker, Matchmaker   Please read all fic warnings.


**Title:** An Overabundance of Holiday Cheer  
**Author:** 1lostone  
**Universe/Series:** Reboot  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Relationship status:** Established  
**Word count:** 5674  
**Genre:** Angst, crack (sort of), humor (again, sort of) romance  
**Tropes:** amtdi (once again, sort of. More like an alien _encouraged_ them to do it), crossover with characters from TNG, genderbending, holidays, jealousy, transformation,  
**Warnings:** Q  
**Additional Pairings:** girl!Jim/Spock  
**Summary: **IDK who loaned Q a book about the holidays but he just can't leave these two for **verizonhorizon** who requested the porny "missing scene" drabble from the Matchmaker Matchmaker fic. BB, idk if this is what you had in mind, but this is what I came up with. Sometimes I think I should donate my brain to science. Btw, as you can see I completely fail at anything even closely resembling a drabble. :) Thanks to**jlm121** and **jademac2442** for everything ilu guys. Posted without a formal beta, so mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. What's up, Spock?"

"I require your presence, sir."

There was a small cough to Jim's left. Jim didn't even have to think about the way his elbow made contact with Bones' forearm. Really, the coffee stain down the front of the good doctor's uniform was hardly noticeable. Jim thought that his smirk said it all, really.

"God_damn_ it, Jim!"

"Captain, I believe Doctor McCoy's presence would be... advisable... as well."

The tone of Spock's voice caused the both of them to freeze. Jim saw the concern flickering behind Bones' hazel gaze. It matched the squirming in his stomach.

"We're on our way."

The sound Bones was making- a sort of gasping, shuddering wheeze- was distracting as hell. Jim didn't know why he kept trying to stifle his laugh. It was pretty obvious that that sound didn't occur naturally. Outside of a kid's holovid. Or possibly a really drunk person.

Jim could not look away from Spock. In fact, he was pretty sure that the image in front of him was burned permanently into his retinas. He'd seen Spock in a number of ways. Face blank with worry when Jim hurt himself. Eyebrow hiked just so when Spock teased. Face flushed green with blood as he slid inside of Jim; greedily watching his reaction.

Jim had never seen Spock stand like this, muscles fairly quivering in barely suppressed embarrassment.

And Bones wasn't helping.

"Come on, Bones. You're really not helping here."

Bones wheezed something, his hand twitching faintly on his knee.

"Have you used the transporter, Spock?"

"Negative." Spock squeaked.

Okay, even Jim's lips twitched at that. He immediately wished he'd controlled himself when Spock's eyes, practically the only thing unchanged about him, focused on his own blue gaze with betrayal.

"So this just... happened?"

Spock nodded. Jim bit the hell out of the inside of his cheek to keep from cracking another smile at the faint jingle of bells that echoed Spock's nod.

Bones finally got his head out of his ass long enough to bend down to scan Spock with the tricorder. "Hmmmm. Normal... normal... respiration a little elevated... heart rate... right. Right. Well, Spock. All those times I called you a green-blooded little..."

"Do not say it." Spock's Mighty Squeak of Fury was as about as intimidating as a tribble frolicking with a kitten on a cloud of cotton candy. Jim had to stare very hard at Spock's floor before _and_ talk himself out of actually meeting Bones' gaze anytime soon before he managed to usher Bones completely out of the room. Near-hysterical laughter really did a lot for him. He looked years younger with the broad grin stretched across his mouth. There was another jingle of bells. Jim turned to see Spock pulling himself up onto his desk, feet swinging a little as they dangled.

Spock's long thin frame had shrunk a good three and a half feet.

His feet were encased in what looked like red velvet slippers, the toes curling upwards with little (and here Jim had to squint a little) bells applied to the innermost curl so that they jingled softly with every step Spock took. His legs were covered in dark green tights. He was wearing some sort of tight fitting red and green tunic thing that left very little to the imagination. A large, glittery 'S' covered the front of the tunic.

Spock's ears were much larger, curved upwards and elongated so they seemed to be the most prominent feature. His lips were fuller, pulled into an almost perfect bow shape, as though he were pouting.  
A long, pointed hat was perched on his head, patterned in reindeer and candy canes.

It was utterly fucking adorable.

Jim reached out slowly, now that Spock was more or less closer to his height, and brushed the pad of his finger long the outer shell, tracing the curved outside, up over the point, and down to the lobe.

There was a very familiar flash of bright light and Jim had just enough time for his panicked thought of _oh, shit_! before the light completely obliterated everything with its luminescence.

Jim could tell that something was seriously fucked up before he opened his eyes. He was kind of afraid to look. Jim _felt _weird. Squished, almost as though things weren't in the correct place. His center of balance was off kilter, and a feeling of vertigo caused him to try to catch himself. He grunted.

The sound was much, _much_ more high-pitched than it should have been.

Jim opened his eyes, to see Spock staring down at him, eyes almost painfully wide. Something familiar shifted on Spock's face, and Jim couldn't help the small smirk when he saw it .

He knew that look. It was the look that regularly got him laid.

Jim took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the reflective surface of his window. He expected to see himself in elf form, and yeah he'd look totally hot with ears like that.

He did not expect to see... whatever the fuck it was that he was seeing.

He could not stop staring. Jim's mouth dropped open so quickly that his jaw popped.

He had boobs. Jim's eyes widened even further. He reached up to touch himself, shakily.

Wait.. if he had boobs then did that mean..?

Jim reached down to the top of his thighs, shoving his hand up under the costume and into the spangly stockings.

Jim fainted.

"Jim?" A warm hand cupped his cheek. Jim's eyes fluttered opened to see Spock's concerned gaze hovering over his. The gaze wasn't a shock. It brought to mind a little over half of Jim's more harrowing away missions. The ears still caused Jim to blink stupidly up at him. The squeak was less noticeable now, perhaps because Jim had also shrunk in stature, but it was still there.

"Spock..." Jim couldn't help the note of panic underlying his voice. His voice was his own and not his own, higher-pitched and sexier than he'd ever managed to sound.

One of Spock's thumbs curled over Jim's chin, brushing lightly on the scars along his jawline.

"I find this situation somewhat ironic, Jim, but please do try not to panic. That would do nether of us any good." Jim shifted, catching his silhouette in the reflective window.

His feet were encased in the same curly-toed shoes that Spock wore. Jim shook his leg to hear the jingle of the bells. He'd never seen silver fishnet stockings before, and he'd certainly _never _seen them on his legs. Well, except for that one time that he still wasn't ready to talk about.

His legs, though? Looked fucking amazing. Shapely ankles and calves, tight-looking thighs... tiny red skirt.  
_  
Tiny._

It looked more like a Santa costume than an elf costume. The sleeves were long, fitting around wrists much smaller than what he was used to. Delicate. His hands looked like they belonged to his mother, only his long nails were painted a matching red. The outfit itself was open at the top, framing his cleavage, covering just enough to keep him decent. His skin was the same color, the tanned gold that he worked so hard to maintain. _So, yeah he was a little vain._ His hips curved into a trim waist. The hourglass shape might have been a little bigger at the bottom, but it all looked...

...pretty damn hot.

Jim preened a little, a strand of his blond hair flopping out of its bun to flirt with the side of his neck. He absently twirled one finger around the long strand, turning to look behind him, standing a little on his tip toes for a better view.

Spock cleared his throat behind him as Jim inched up the bottom of the skirt to better appreciate his almost perfectly heart-shaped ass.

Jim jumped a little guiltily. He turned to look at Spock, blushing a little.

"So how sure are you that we aren't just sharing the same psychosis?" Experimentally, he took a deep breath, smirking inwardly as Spock's attention flicked down to his breasts before jerking quickly back up to his face.

"Quite."

"It's kind of weird that we look so different, huh? I mean, I kind of want to get naked and-"

"Please, spare me."

They both whirled, Spock stepping slightly in front of Jim, ignoring the way the bells jangled cheerfully.

Q stood there in the strange red jumpsuit he'd always worn. He tugged a little on the top part of the uniform, his lips twitching as though at some private joke. With a snap of his fingers, Jim found that he couldn't talk.  
"Perhaps this is just how I see you." Q strode forward, pinching one of Spock's cheeks. "You're just too gosh-durn _cute _for _words_. With his other hand he pinched Jim on his rounded ass. "And _you_..."

The growly sound seemed just as threatening even with Spock's slightly squeaky voice. "You will not touch  
Jim in such a way."

"Or what, you'll sprinkle me with holiday cheer?" Jim opened his mouth to speak, for Spock's defense, only to grimace at the way no words came out of his throat.

Q walked around the two of them , arms crossed over his chest, one finger tapping slowly against his chin. He cocked his head, squinting at Spock. "Hm.. The ears are a bit too much." There was another flash of light and Jim had to bite his lip. Q was right. Spock did look absolutely... adorable. Even with his completely familiar, Vulcan ears, the getup was hilarious.

If you ignored the look on his face that suggested Spock knew each of the eighty-four different ways Vulcans knew how to disembowel an enemy. _With only their eyebrows_.

Q just pat Spock on the top of his head and disappeared with yet another flash of light.

"So this is your plan?" Guinan's eyebrow spoke volumes. Quite frankly, Q found that eyebrow a little intimidating.

"Yes." Q told himself it was asinine to feel hurt that Guinan wasn't comprehend his grand plan.  
"Jim looks very pretty, and Spock could send diabetics into a coma, but what exactly is the idea here? Torture doesn't seem all that much in the spirit of the holiday."

"Depends on the holiday," Q muttered under his breath. She nudged him with her elbow. "Look." "They might have been 'together'", Q forced his fingers into quotation marks, "for awhile but neither of them really trusts the other. Spock, not that he would admit to the emotion, wonders if Jim is really ready for monogamy. Jim just doesn't trust that Spock would want him. Strange how that human can have an ego big enough for three star ships, yet still not trust that someone loves hi-_mmmph_."

It just figured out of all the realities that he played in, _Guinan _would have found the one failsafe way to shut Q up.

"You know, I can't help but point out that the both of us have almost a full twelve hours off of duty- baring any emergency of course."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Jim blinked. "What, you're going back to Captain, now? Why are you so grouchy? I thought you'd be ecstatic that you had your own face back. at least you look like you should look. Maybe a little... smaller. But hey. At

least you still have your dick." Jim blanched. "Wait. You _do _still have your dick, right?"

Spock's glare turned more pronounced. His bells jangled as he removed the hat, climbing back up onto his chair, face still mutinous.

Jim finished arranging the pillows on his bed and sprawled out over them, only remembering to cross his ankles at the last moment. He toed off the slippers and flipped them off the end of the bed with his big toe, settling against the pillows.

"I don't. Have a dick, I mean. I think I would be panicking a lot more if I hadn't realized that I have all these perfectly fun _other_ bits that are practically begging for my attention." He leered over at Spock, noticing that some of the anger drained away from his face at the way Jim shifted on the bed, his legs opening just slightly. "Oh come on, Spock. I have _breasts_.."

"I am aware."

"Hm. I guess you are. But they feel fucking strange as hell." Jim slid his hands along the front of his chest, watching Spock under his eyelashes. Jim was glad that Spock had his regular ears and voice back, although hearing Spock's deep voice come out of that much shorter body was quite a bit weird. Jim twisted, undoing the zipper on the side of his dressy thing.

Ah, that was better. Spock definitely didn't look pissed off anymore, instead watching as Jim's naked breasts spilled out of the clingy fabric. Jim smirked a little bit more, sliding his nails down his chest, watching them jiggle a little as his nails moved down. As he did so he pushed down the rest of the dress, bending and shimmying so that he could get it off over his ass.

He'd been through some weird things before. Some days it seemed par for the course with his job description. But feeling his own body, so familiar and so very, very different was really kind of creeping him out a little.

But he still liked to play with his tits. Wait. Tits? Breasts? Boobies? It might make him the most sexist person on the face of the planet, and really considering certain recent events he didn't think anyone would call him on it, but 'tits' (a word he'd used since he was about eleven and figured out what they were) seemed... rude, somehow.

He was turned into a woman and was worried about... vocabulary?

Jim frowned, looking down at them. Same tanned skin, slightly pale. He cupped himself, testing their weight. A little on the big side. His nipples were the same shade as his lips, kind of a pinkish brown. They looked very pale against the redness of his nails, and when he pinched them a little, Jim couldn't help the small shiver that went down his spine.

He bit his lips and kicked off the rest of the dress, absently hearing it knock something off of Spock's desk. His ribs were still ticklish and his smirked turned into a slightly bashful grin when he saw that his belly button was still an outie. The tops of the stockings were cut low over his hips and glinted faintly in the light. Jim bit his lip again and slid his fingertips over the waistband, watching as his stomach muscles twitched at the small sensation.

"Jim."

Jim actually jumped a little, having forgotten Spock was in the room, so lost was he in discovering his own body.

"Yeah? Are you liking what you see here?" Jim's voice was husky as he darted a gaze over to his boyfriend, heavy under lowered lashes.

"You are quite aesthetically pleasing in any form, Jim."

"Am I? You like me as a girl?" Jim slid his right hand down inside the stockings, sliding them under the matching silvery pair of panties he wore. He could feel the slightest bit of hair over his mound, and tugged on it slightly, sliding his fingers over and down.

"I- I do not..."

Jim shifted so that he could touch himself with more ease, staring with one eyebrow raised over at Spock, who was staring at him, face a slight green as he blushed. "You're a liar. I think you like it just fine."

Spock's gaze moved from Jim's face, to where his fingers disappeared into the top of the fishnets. He shook his head. "I did not mean that, Jim. I.. I do not know if it is... wise, perhaps... for us to copulate while in these forms.I confess to feeling rather... ridiculous in this costume," Spock squeaked.

"Awww." Jim pouted, then moved his fingers and gasped, arching, moving his hips up off of the bed. "Q. Kuh-yeeeee-ewww. I don't think the elf porn is working for Spock over here."

There was the expected flash of light and Jim laughed, immediately feeling heavier. His hand was in the same spot, and he could tell immediately that he was still in a feminine form. He hadn't been changed back to the make version of himself.

That Q was kind of a kinky motherfucker.

Jim approved.

He kept his eyes shut. Maybe it was a little perverse that he was so turned on by touching … well, himself, but from the way he could practically _feel _Spock vibrating with tension; feel the intensity of his gaze almost burning his softer flesh he didn't think he'd get any complaints.

"You know," and oh god his voice was still that husky, low timbre, still feminine but a lower register. Even his own _voice _was turning him the fuck on. "I've touched quite a few of these before." Possibly truer words had never been spoken. Jim moved his first finger, opening his legs and teasing himself, rubbing over his opening, spreading around the slippery wetness he found there. "I've always liked women. They're soft, and smell sweet. They cling and moan and tremble and I love... _love_ being the one to do that to them.

Jim saw out of the corner of his eye the way Spock stiffened. Naked or not, Vulcan or not, no one did 'pissed-off-and-ready-to-beat-you-to-death-with-your-own-arms' like Spock. Jim slid his finger inside of himself and listened to his own breath stutter out of his lips.

"But you know what I mean."

"I. Do. Not."

Jim canted his hips, sliding the finger in deeper. He was so tight and wet that he could feel his own muscles tighten around the one digit, fluttering and squeezing. Jim had the fleeting thought of what Spock's cock would feel like splitting him open and gasped again as a bolt of pure heat went through him, tightening his nipples. He'd not realized just how many nerve endings women had here. Fuck.

Jim heard a slight grinding sound, and he pulled his finger out, sliding his own slickness around his nipple. "Wait. What?" Jim forced his eyes open, belatedly realizing what Spock had said. Jim blinked, sitting up on his elbows.

"I have never touched a woman as you are touching yourself. You are the only person I have ever touched so intimately, Jim."

Jim inwardly cringed, realizing at last why Spock was so angry. No matter what gender he was, he could still count on his mouth fucking off without his brain's permission.

"And all of those women-"

"I would ask that you cease speaking of your previous amorous partners."

Oh, fuck. Jim _really _liked the deep, growly tone Spock used when he was jealous. He licked his lips with tongue suddenly gone dry with want.

"And all of those women, all of those touches, the kisses and-"

Spock made a disgusted sound and stood up, turning away from Jim.

"-And caresses are meaningless, Spock. Because when I touch you... when I can feel _you _slide into me I can't remember any of them. Right now? As curious as I am about this body I'm in? All I can think of is what you will feel like when you touch me, Spock." Jim watched as Spock froze, turning slowly around to face the wanton picture Jim made, sprawled as he was on his bed. "Spock." His whisper was breathy. "Please Spock, come over here and touch me. I want you so much."

Spock looked almost wooden, standing there without a muscle twitching. His face was so blank that it scared Jim a little. He sat up, feeling all of the sudden, gauche and stupid in this body, confidence completely drained away. Instead of feeling nude and sexy he just felt... naked. And vulnerable. What if he'd gone too far? What if..?

He felt the bed dip beside him. Jim breathed deeply, inhaling Spock's scent. Normally, Spock had no odor. He didn't smell like anything except Starfleet fabric. No hair product, no sweat, no cologne. Not even toothpaste.

Except when he was aroused. Then he smelled... a lot like Jim always imagined Vulcan would smell. Like the desert. Musk. Spices. Leather. It was absolutely intoxicating, and whoa he really was getting the hang of this girl thing. Jim breathed in and tilted his head forward, into Spock's collarbone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it sounded... before."

Spock leaned into his body, cradling the back of Jim's head in his warm palm, long fingers tangling in Jim's hair. When they kissed, it was Jim's turn to make the needy little sound in his throat. He brought his arms up and around Spock's shoulders as their mouths opened, pulling his chest to Spock's, brushing his hard nipples against the whorls of hair on Spock's naked body.

For a second, he wondered if Q was still watching, but then Spock's hands slid over Jim's breasts and he forgot about just about everything.

"I told you... you'd want to... touch." Jim gasped a little, his head falling back as Spock followed his fingers with his mouth.

"You were correct. I am quite curious about..." Spock trailed off as he lipped over Jim's left nipple, pulling just slightly. It was something Jim enjoyed in his other body, but it didn't usually make him tremble and gasp. He could feel himself grow wet and shifted, lying back on the bed and tangling his legs with Spock's.

"You are quite soft."

Jim laughed, appalled when the sound could only be described as a giggle. His hands slid slowly down Spock's shoulders, the red nails leaving faint green marks down his sides as he rested his hands on Spock's hips. "You are... quite hard." Jim tried to emulate Spock's serious tone and was rewarded with the slightest quirk of Spock's lips.

Jim widened his legs and caught his breath when Spock slid between them. Again, he had the feeling of deja vu. Weird wasn't an adequate enough word to describe the strangeness of not only having his position reversed, but _feeling _how different they were. He'd only had the thought for a moment before Spock was rolling them over. He slid his long fingers up Jim's thighs. Spock copied what he'd seen Jim do to himself, teasing Jim's clit as it grew harder, sliding only one finger inside of him until Jim was sucking in breath, rocking slightly on Spock's hand.

Two fingers made Jim throw his head back. When Spock stretched them, his carefully controlled strength slowly stretching him open,Jim couldn't help the wail that left his lips.

Enough of this girly crap. Jim had to force himself to do it, to lift off those amazingly talented fingers, but he wanted Spock to lose what control he had left. Jim turned and looked over his shoulder at Spock, before arranging himself. They'd never tried this position as men (again, _weird _fucking thought!) but Jim had never gotten complaints when he'd fucked this way. Spock's face was flushed again, his eyes completely wrecked as he looked up at Jim, patient and trusting. Jim had to grin at the tiny bit of red fuzz from the ridiculous elf hat that was caught in Spock's bangs. He twisted, removed it and kissed Spock once on the lips before twisting back around and lining up. He sunk down slowly.

"Ahhh... raise. Your... Your knees, Spock."

Spock did so, and Jim was able to balance himself, feeling how tightly he clenched around Spock's cock. He could feel the stretch, but the nerves were lighting up, singing with sensation.

Maybe having a vagina wasn't so bad after all.

Spock's hands tightened on his curved hips, fingers sliding over the vertebrae as he pushed Jim over a little, controlling how much he bent his legs so that Jim could rub his breasts against the crisp hairs on Spock's thighs.

Spock began to guide Jim's movements, and for a second Jim regretted this position, regretted that he couldn't see Spock's face as Spock arched into him, yanking him down deeper onto his cock.

He could hear Spock whispering his name over and over, guttural syllables that were "_Jim _"and "_tight_ "and "_wet _". Jim stiffened for a second, felt everything from his toes to his damn eyebrows start to tingle. He trembled and shook, hissing when Spock just tightened his grip, arching up sharply enough, deeply enough that Spock gasped when he felt Jim's orgasm, felt the way the muscles in Jim's pussy tightly gripped his cock. The friction was incredible. Hot,hard and so wet now that when Spock pushed into him, Jim could hear a slightly wet squelch when Spock bottomed out, skin slapping together. Jim heard this voice of his moaning as the sensations receded, before Spock started again, patiently fucking up into him as though he had nothing whatsoever to do for the next few hours.

Spock pushed him down a little further, moving his hands much lower on his hips. Jim jumped a little when he felt one finger tease at the tiny pucker of flesh and Jim's eyes bugged for a second, his mouth falling open as the wet pad of Spock's finger traced around, pressing against but not penetrating. Spock moaned when Jim tightened in reaction. The finger teased him again, pressing just hard enough so that it didn't tickle.

All at once Jim was done. He wasn't curious anymore, wasn't interested in this body. He wanted his own body back, wanted to feel Spock inside him like he was _supposed_ to, stretched just on this side of too much, ass throbbing when Spock pushed deep.

Strange time to have an epiphany.

The blinding flash of light was absolutely no surprise.

Awkward was not anything Jim had really felt around Spock. Not since all those months ago when Q was doing his damnedest to drive them insane. The splash of water sounded soothing as Jim bent his neck, resting his forehead against the smooth tile of the shower. The water setting changed, pounding on the back of Jim's neck, on his shoulders.

After Q's customary trademark, Jim had basically bolted, feeling all at once horrified at the greedy way he'd behaved. He'd pretty much goaded Spock into having sex with him. As a woman. Jim hunched his shoulders, guilt bright against the back of his eyelids.

"Jim?"

Jim winced.

"Jim, why did you run away? I'll admit that sometimes I do not always understand the finer nuances of human is unlike your normal behavioral patterns. Are you well?"

Still looking at the tile, Jim nodded.

"Have I... did I do something... amiss?"

Jim shook his head. He reached back a little, holding out his hand. He felt two Spock's fingers curl against his, before their fingers tangled together. He knew Spock was reading his surface emotions. It had taken Jim awhile to be comfortable with Spock basically mucking around in his head, but he'd realized that there was no one else, not even Bones who he'd trust with his brain this way.

"You are guilty. And worried." Jim felt a small kiss on the back of his shoulder, felt Spock's body as it brushed against his. "Jim, I know where you sleep. Where you eat. Where you work and play. I can say where you are on this starship at any given moment during ship's day. I assure you. You did not 'leave me hanging.'"

Funny how Spock picked up on that, first. Jim smiled a little.

"And as to the other matter, I have already made myself clear. I find your mind compelling, regardless of the form your body may take. Although," and Jim felt one hand cup his left asscheek, "I am quite fond of this particular shape. I can say with 98.7 percent accuracy that I would be as enamored of you in any form you are in." Spock's hands rested gently on Jim's hips, rubbing small circles with the first two fingers of both hands.

"Only 98.7 percent?"

"Hm. Affirmative. I am not particularly fond of cats."

Jim laughed at that and turned in his arms. "Jesus. Don't give him any ideas. So that whole thing wasn't too... strange?"

"It was very strange. Your body felt... I have no words for how it felt. Pleasurable, but foreign. You but not you. I could feel echoes of your emotions, as I always do when I penetrate your body, but even that was." Spock tilted his head. "Odd."

"You could try. With some other women. Maybe, see if you... like it. With girls." Jim knew that he couldn't be selfish. That it wasn't right of him to not let Spock experiment a little. This hadn't exactly come out of left field. Jim had always thought that Spock and Uhura had... been together. Intimately. Jim didn't want to wonder if Spock had somehow missed out on something. It would _kill _him to imagine Spock with some faceless girl, but...

"It truly amazes me that someone of your vast intelligence can be so completely and utterly dense."

Jim froze, startled out of his thoughts. He felt Spock's fingers on his chin, tilting it up so that he could meet Jim's eyes.

"It is you that I love, Jim."

Oh.

"It is you whose mind I know so intimately."

Ohhh.

"It is you who makes my heart and mind resonate, my _Th'y'la_."

Jim blinked. Spock bent to kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips, which admittedly were gaping open a little in surprise. They were both quiet for several moments, the sound of the shower loud in the small fresher.

"Captain, it is against regulation 875-FQZ to waste water in such a matter while aboard a starship."

"Don't report me. That First Officer of mine is kind of a stickler for rules." Jim's voice was a little choked, but he figured he could be excused. He felt like he wanted to laugh and cry and perhaps recite poetry in four different languages. All at once. Jim licked his lips, feeling his cock stir when he saw Spock's eyes track the movement of his tongue.

"It is perhaps fortuitous then that I customarily use the sonic setting. I have enough water back rationed for seventeen-point-three hours of... use." Spock took a step forward, pushing Jim back to the wall. Jim squeaked, laughing at the way the tile felt absolutely freezing against his back, especially with the heat of Spock in front of him.

The water was hot to Jim, but he knew it had to be cold for Spock's higher body temperature. Jim felt himself lifted, his back sliding against the tile. Spock's hands were just this side of bruising on his ass, fingers tightening just enough. Jim watched with his eyes slightly widened as Spock wasted no time, reaching out to the shelf to where he must have placed lubricant before saying Jim's name the first time.

\Then Spock's fingers were inside him, stretching just enough. Spock shifted and moved, holding the cheeks of Jim's ass apart before pulling him down onto Spock's hard length, then _there_ was the familiar stretch and burn he'd needed earlier.

"Spock." Jim's power of speech had left him when Spock shifted, pulling Jim down completely so that he was fully seated on his cock. He could only mouth the words, overwhelmed as he always was in that one moment of Spock completely filling him, surrounding him. Spock's hand moved so that Jim wouldn't hurt his head when Spock began thrusting, using just his lower body, keeping him pinned to the wall as Spock slid in and out. Jim moaned as the angle changed. He could feel the head of Spock's dick rubbing over the small bundle of nerves, causing lights to go off behind his closed eyelids.

"Spock... Spock..._Spock!_"

Spock thrust forward again, and when his pelvis moved back Jim slid just a slight bit down before the next thrust would send him right back up. The tile wasn't cold anymore, the heat and slickness of Jim's sweat and the pounding water working together.

Spock was relentless, as one hand wrapped around Jim's cock, the steam from the water and the heat of Spock's grip making him gasp and plead and moan. Jim's eyes slid shut, overwhelmed.

"Look at me, Jim."

Jim tried, really he did but the pull and push of Spock's body felt so good. He was close... so close that..

"_Jim_."

The growly tone was back. Jim forced his eyes open trying to hold off, tightening every muscle he could to stave off his orgasm.

"Spock..."

Words had always been easy for Jim. But now, watching the small smile bloom on Spock's face, the slight shock in Spock's gaze at the way Jim fumbled for Spock's other hand, bringing it up to his face and holding it there, pressing Spock's fingers to his skin, whatever he wanted to say left him. He watched Spock's lips form the familiar words then Jim was lost to everything that wasn't the pull of their minds, the heat of their bodies, the connection of their hearts all entwined together; no more Spock without Jim, no more Jim without Spock.

"I can't believe you turned him into an elf."

"I can't believe that no one had never done it before now."

"True, it did seem to amuse that doctor- Bones, was his name?- to no end."

Q smirked.

Guinan's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh no. Nononono. I thought you said this was it! That you were done with these people in this timeline!" Guinan looked utterly appalled.

Q stretched, waving a finger so that Spock's elf hat reappeared against Spock's pillow. He left a Santa hat on Jim's, arranging both hats so that they would be able to wear them in their current shape and size.

Should they so desire.

"I think I'm done with these two. But that doctor friend of the good Captain does seem rather... grouchy."

Guinan sighed, stifling the urge to rest her face in the palm of her hand.

Just for a minute.

**THE END!**


End file.
